Shirt and Tie
by Cabenson82
Summary: Have been meaning to write this since Mariska posted the picture of herself in a dress shirt and tie. This is my play on what happened on that day. Liv and Alex prepare for a party...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this time things are a little different. I've wrote one story but it has two different endings. I know not everyone is into the kinkier side of life so we'll call it Chapter 2. You don't wanna see any strap_on play just enjoy Chapter 1. Feel free to read both. Hope you all enjoy.**_

Liv was standing staring at herself in the mirror trying to fix her tie but for the life of her couldn't get the knot right. "ALEX! Baby can you please come here and fix this for me?"

Alex walked into the bathroom putting on her sapphire ear rings. "What are you yelling about?" she asked as she took in the sight of her girlfriend leaning over the sink in nothing but her button down dress shirt and tie.

" I can't get the damn knot on this tie straight." She whined as she once again tugged at the knot trying to undo the tangled mess.

Alex pushed Liv back from the sink so she could slide onto the counter in front of her, using the ends of the ties fabric she pulled Liv closer between her spread thighs. " You need to calm down babe, I promise we'll just stay long enough to make an appearance and then you can take me out to dinner."

Liv played with the tie on Alex' robe, tugging the silk knot free and exposing the creamy flesh beneath covered only by a black lace bra and garter set. " I think we should skip the party and stay home. I think we'd have a much better time." She leaned in and kissed Alex' neck.

Alex melted into the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her neck but shook herself back to reality before she was completely gone. "Nice try Sergeant but we have to go. But I promise if you're a good girl you can undress me later."

"Fine, just please tie this thing for me so we can go get this over with." Liv finally agreed, still dragging her hands up and down Alex' thighs.

Alex quickly fixed Liv's tie and jumped down off the counter and stole a kiss. "There you go love, now I'm going to finishing getting dressed."

Both women went in separate rooms to finish dressing, Liv into her dress uniform and Alex into a stunning sapphire blue cocktail dress. When Alex walked into the living room Liv's mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to be the luckiest woman in the whole room tonight. You look stunning." Liv said taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

Alex walked over and ran her fingers through Liv's short hair before stealing a kiss. "That's where you're wrong, everyone will be staring at you. I'm going to have the most handsome woman on my arm."

Liv picked up Alex' purse and handed it to her. " Come my love, the car is waiting and I think you were drinking while I was getting dressed."

SS

"That was some party tonight. " Alex sighed as she waited for Liv to open their front door. " Finn really put on a show."

Liv pushed the door open and ushered Alex in ahead of her and followed. "I don't think Rollin's was expecting him to whip her around the floor like that."

Alex kicked her shoes off towards the corner and walked into the kitchen laughing. "She's lucky that's all he did. Finn knows how to move."

Liv walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh is that right?" she kissed the smooth exposed skin of her neck.

Alex leaned into the kisses and back against the solid form of her lover, reaching up to pull her head closer. "Don't be jealous, you know you're the only one for me."

"Well in that case counselor why don't we retire to our bedroom and you can show me that I'm the only one." Liv said as she spun Alex around in her arms to look her in the eye.

The look that passed between the two women said more than any words could have. With a nod and a frisky grin Liv swept Alex up into her arms and carried her down the hallway to their room. Kisses were shared as Alex slid down Liv's body to stand before her infront of their bed.

"Let me hang this uniform up before we ruin it." Liv joked as she stole a kiss and ran to the other room.

Alex shook her head and removed her dress leaving just her lingerie and then lit a few candles around the room. When Liv walked back in in nothing but her shirt and tie Alex' heart lodged in her throat. The sight of the woman she loved in a button down shirt and tie with all that yummy tanned skin showing from the waist down was too much for her.

Closing the distance Alex grabbed Liv's tie and used it to pull her against her, their lips meeting hungrily with teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance.

When they finally had to break for air Liv smiled and ran her hands up Alex' sides. "Been holding that in all night have you?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to tell you no earlier when you wanted to blow off the party." Alex' breath was husky as she continued to play with Liv's tie. "There is just something about you dressed like this that just makes me want to fuck you. Makes me want you to just take me and make me yours."

"Oh I have every intention of showing you that you're mine." With that Liv pushed Alex down on the bed and climbed on top of her roughly taking her mouth as she worked her way between Alex' thighs. "I'm going to make you beg."

Liv kissed her way down Alex's neck nipping and sucking as she went, dragging her nails over the creamy flesh wherever she could touch. Looking up she waited till Alex met her eyes before she drew the first pebbled nipple into her mouth and holding it between her teeth and fluttered her tongue over the tip.

Alex's back arched up off the bed and her nails dug into Olivia's shoulders. "Mmm, baby yes. That feels so good. I need to feel you inside of me, now" Alex moaned and rocked her hips into Liv's questing fingers, spreading her legs wider. "Take me."

Liv only needed to be asked once. Slid her hand under the lace panties and her fingers slipped into the warm depth of the woman she loved. Slowing gliding in and out as she leaned back to watch her lovers face. Her strokes becoming faster and deeper as Alex bit her bottom lip trying to stifle her moans.

Slowing her strokes Liv kissed Alex' closed eye lids. "Look at me baby. I want to look into your eyes when you cum for me."

Alex couldn't speak so she just nodded her head and continued to move with Liv's strokes, so close to crashing over the edge her hands were tangled in the sheets.

"That's it baby, cum for me." Liv purred as she once again started stroking faster and deeper. The look on Alex' face told Liv all she needed to know. With a quick brush of her thumb over Alex' clit her cries echoed around the room as her knees snapped shut stopping Liv's hand.

Alex laid there trying to catch her breath as Liv placed kisses over her heated skin. Looking down she found Liv staring back at her. With an evil smile she shoves Liv onto her back and straddled her hips.

"Now it's my turn to take you for a ride." Alex grinned as she slowly started to unbutton Liv's shirt but stopping at the last two and pushed the sides open exposing Liv's black silk covered breasts.

Liv put her hands on Alex' hips pulling her closer tighter against her. "Take me for a ride huh Counselor?"

Alex wrapped her left hand around Liv's tie as she snaked her right into Liv's soaked panties. "That's right baby. I'm going to ride this bucking bronco for the full eight seconds."

With a wink Alex' fingers sunk into the warm depths causing Liv's hips to buck up into the touch trying to take her deeper.

"Getty up." Alex teased as she continued to stroke Liv and rock her own hips against Liv's stomach all while holding tight to the tie gently pulling Liv up off the bed.

Liv held herself up on her elbows as she rocked her hips into questing fingers filling her up and bringing her closer and closer to release, her moans were getting louder and louder.

"You wanna cum babe? Are you ready?" Alex teased as her fingers moved deeper and faster causing Liv's hips to come up off the bed.

With a final deep stroke and her thumb rubbing over her clit, Liv cried out and he head fell back as she cried out her release.

Alex smiled and pulled her fingers from between Liv's legs and sucked them into her mouth." Mmm, the taste of victory."

Liv fell flat on her back and pulled Alex down into her arms and stole a kiss, tasting herself on her lips. "You can be my cowgirl anytime sweetheart. This was well worth the wait."

Alex cuddled into Liv's side and continued to play with the tie that was still on her. "What can I say? I love you in a shirt and tie."


	2. Chapter 2

Liv was standing staring at herself in the mirror trying to fix her tie but for the life of her couldn't get the knot right. "ALEX! Baby can you please come here and fix this for me?"

Alex walked into the bathroom putting on her sapphire ear rings. "What are you yelling about?" she asked as she took in the sight of her girlfriend leaning over the sink in nothing but her button down dress shirt and tie.

" I can't get the damn knot on this tie straight." She whined as she once again tugged at the knot trying to undo the tangled mess.

Alex pushed Liv back from the sink so she could slide onto the counter in front of her, using the ends of the ties fabric she pulled Liv closer between her spread thighs. " You need to calm down babe, I promise we'll just stay long enough to make an appearance and then you can take me out to dinner."

Liv played with the tie on Alex' robe, tugging the silk knot free and exposing the creamy flesh beneath covered only by a black lace bra and garter set. " I think we should skip the party and stay home. I think we'd have a much better time." She leaned in and kissed Alex' neck.

Alex melted into the feel of her girlfriend's lips on her neck but shook herself back to reality before she was completely gone. "Nice try Sergeant but we have to go. But I promise if you're a good girl you can undress me later."

"Fine, just please tie this thing for me so we can go get this over with." Liv finally agreed, still dragging her hands up and down Alex' thighs.

Alex quickly fixed Liv's tie and jumped down off the counter and stole a kiss. "There you go love, now I'm going to finishing getting dressed."

Both women went in separate rooms to finish dressing, Liv into her dress uniform and Alex into a stunning sapphire blue cocktail dress. When Alex walked into the living room Liv's mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to be the luckiest woman in the whole room tonight. You look stunning." Liv said taking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

Alex walked over and ran her fingers through Liv's short hair before stealing a kiss. "That's where you're wrong, everyone will be staring at you. I'm going to have the most handsome woman on my arm."

Liv picked up Alex' purse and handed it to her. " Come my love, the car is waiting and I think you were drinking while I was getting dressed."

SS

"That was some party tonight. " Alex sighed as she waited for Liv to open their front door. " Finn really put on a show."

Liv pushed the door open and ushered Alex in ahead of her and followed. "I don't think Rollin's was expecting him to whip her around the floor like that."

Alex kicked her shoes off towards the corner and walked into the kitchen laughing. "She's lucky that's all he did. Finn knows how to move."

Liv walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh is that right?" she kissed the smooth exposed skin of her neck.

Alex leaned into the kisses and back against the solid form of her lover, reaching up to pull her head closer. "Don't be jealous, you know you're the only one for me."

"Well in that case counselor why don't we retire to our bedroom and you can show me that I'm the only one." Liv said as she spun Alex around in her arms to look her in the eye.

The look that passed between the two women said more than any words could have. With a nod and a frisky grin Liv swept Alex up into her arms and carried her down the hallway to their room. Kisses were shared as Alex slid down Liv's body to stand before her infront of their bed.

"Let me hang this uniform up before we ruin it." Liv joked as she stole a kiss and ran to the other room.

Alex shook her head and removed her dress leaving just her lingerie and then lit a few candles around the room. When Liv walked back in in nothing but her shirt and tie Alex' heart lodged in her throat. The sight of the woman she loved in a button down shirt and tie with all that yummy tanned skin showing from the waist down was too much for her.

Closing the distance Alex grabbed Liv's tie and used it to pull her against her, their lips meeting hungrily with teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance.

When they finally had to break for air Liv smiled and ran her hands up Alex' sides. "Been holding that in all night have you?"

"You have no idea how hard it was to tell you no earlier when you wanted to blow off the party." Alex' breath was husky as she continued to play with Liv's tie. "There is just something about you dressed like this that just makes me want to fuck you. Makes me want you to just take me and make me yours."

"Oh I have every intention of showing you that you're mine." With that Liv pushed Alex down on the bed and climbed on top of her roughly taking her mouth as she worked her way between Alex' thighs. "I'm going to make you beg."

Liv kissed her way down Alex's neck nipping and sucking as she went, dragging her nails over the creamy flesh wherever she could touch. Looking up she waited till Alex met her eyes before she drew the first pebbled nipple into her mouth and holding it between her teeth and fluttered her tongue over the tip.

Alex's back arched up off the bed and her nails dug into Olivia's shoulders. "Mmm, baby yes. That feels so good. I need to feel you inside of me, now" Alex moaned and rocked her hips into Liv's questing fingers, spreading her legs wider. "Take me."

Liv only needed to be asked once. Slid her hand under the lace panties and her fingers slipped into the warm depth of the woman she loved. Slowing gliding in and out as she leaned back to watch her lovers face. Her strokes becoming faster and deeper as Alex bit her bottom lip trying to stifle her moans.

Slowing her strokes Liv kissed Alex' closed eye lids. "Look at me baby. I want to look into your eyes when you cum for me."

Alex couldn't speak so she just nodded her head and continued to move with Liv's strokes, so close to crashing over the edge her hands were tangled in the sheets.

"That's it baby, cum for me." Liv purred as she once again started stroking faster and deeper. The look on Alex' face told Liv all she needed to know. With a quick brush of her thumb over Alex' clit her cries echoed around the room as her knees snapped shut stopping Liv's hand.

Liv smiled as she watched Alex slowly return to reality and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "Welcome back love."

Alex returned the kiss and threaded her fingers into Liv's short cropped hair. "That was pretty amazing baby. "

"Well I do live to serve and protect." Liv joked as she cuddled into Alex. "But my dear I'm not done with you yet."

Alex gave her a sideways glance and watched as Liv slid from the bed and walked over to their dresser , removed something and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. There were too many options so Alex just stretched out and waited for Liv to return.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Liv came out grinning and made her way to the bed, stopping at the side she held her hand out to Alex who took it and got up to her knees and came to rest in front of her girlfriend who took her mouth in a hungry kiss. As the kiss went on Alex felt something bump against her stomach and reached down to see what it was. There resting between Liv's thighs was their favorite purple double sided strap-on.

Breaking the kiss Alex continued to stroke the dildo in her hand, each stroke slightly filling Liv. "Why Sergeant what a big gun you have."

"All the better to protect you with my dear." Liv teased . "Now would you please assume the position ma'am? I need to make sure you're not hiding any weapons."

Alex pushed Liv back away from the edge of the bed and turn her back to her as she put her hands on the back of her head. "Whatever you say officer."

"That is Sergeant to you, now spread 'em."Liv said as she pretended to pat Alex down, stopping between her thighs where her excitement couldn't be hidden. "You enjoying this? Well let's give you something to be excited about."

With that Liv nudged Alex onto her hands and knees on the middle of the bed, closely following behind. Using her thighs to spread Alex's legs further apart she rocks her hips slightly just letting the tip of the toy tease her.

Alex looked back over her shoulder, her blonde hair falling to cover one eye. "Come on Sergeant, stop teasing me and show me what you can do with that."

Locking eyes Liv took Alex's hips in her hands and with one thrust of her hips she easily buried the full length in to the hilt. Both women let out moans at the feeling of being connected, holding still as the moment filled them both. Liv slowly started rocking her hips, each thrust met by Alex as she rocked back into her.

Soon the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room with their moans, the slight tickling feeling of the tie brushing over Alex' back with each thrust.

Reaching back over her shoulder Alex caught the tie and pushed up from the bed onto her knees. Using the tie she pulled Liv up against her back and turned to whisper two words into her ear. "Fuck me."

A roar tore from Liv's mouth as she took Alex as fiercely as she dared, pulling her face to the side for kisses as took her from behind and used her free hand to reach around and work her clit.

Alex moaned into Liv's mouth as the feeling of being pleased from so many angles filled her body. Her grip on Liv's tie grew tighter with each stroke. The need for are forced them to end their kiss as both women started shaking as their orgasm threaten. With a final thrust they fell over the edge together, Liv's teeth sinking into Alex' neck as her nails dug into Liv's scalp.

The force of their orgasm brought them crashing down onto the bed, Liv laying on top of Alex' sated body.

"Holy shit baby. Where have you been hiding that?" Alex huffed out as she tried to catch her breath.

Liv smirked and placed lazy kisses on her back. "You bring out the animal in me babe, what can I say. This was well worth the wait."

Rolling over onto her back Alex felt two things, first was the empty feeling now that Liv was buried inside of her and the second was an over powering love for the woman before her. "What can I say? I really love you in a shirt and tie."


End file.
